I am my fathers daughter, or so you say
by heeo-0102
Summary: All my life the one thing I wanted from you was to know about my parents! Both of them!
1. Default Chapter

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what was in there," I say, looking at the   
picture I am holding.  
"No you didn't, and you didn't have any right going into my room!" my dad   
yells at me.  
"I just wanted a picture," I told him, looking in his face.  
"If you wanted one all you had to do was ask me for one and I would have   
gladly picked you a better one..."  
"I wanted one to use as a family picture... you know one with everyone in   
it!" I yell  
"Here! You can have this one with everyone in it," he says showing me a   
picture. I just hang my head.  
"You know what dad?" I ask him.  
"WHAT?" he snaps.  
"I hate the way you act. I hate how you hide you anger and pain. Hell, I   
know it bothers you but you have to face it sometime." I say as the tears   
fall from my eyes  
"Why is that?" he asks me, turning around.  
"For me!" I yell running out and taking off.  
I fly, in no direction really, I just fly. Knowing I will have to go back   
sooner or later. Then it will be worse then it was before I found dad's old   
journal and the pictures as well. By the time I clear my head the sun is   
going down and I am way too hungry to fly back home on empty stomach. I put   
my hands into my gi pockets.  
"Damn! I left my capsules and wallet in my jacket which is at the house." I   
look around for an easy target.  
Okay, I think it would be best not to pick anyone's pocket here... I must be   
near where they are holding the tournament.  
"Are you sure mom won't be mad at me for fighting?" I hear a young girl ask   
her father.  
"No, if anything she will be mad at me for letting you," he tells her.That   
guy... I know him from someplace. I look at the picture in my hand and   
realize... that is my father! So that must be why, I think, walking over to   
the sign-up sheet.  
"How may I help you young lady?" A monk ask me.  
"You can sign me up for the tournament!"  
"Well, one of your parents must sign you in," he says to me.  
" Why do I need a parent?" I ask  
"Well you could get hurt really badly," he says to me.  
"Look, I don't have any parents. I am here to get money so I can live   
another year!" I say, as I slam my fist on to the table causing it to break   
in half.  
"Oops, sorry. I guess you can see why I don't care If I get hurt. No one   
here can hurt me. They all happen to be too weak to even cause me to blink.   
So do I get in or what?" I ask  
"Yes... I - I don't see why not" he says in a shaky voice.  
"Thanks. Oh and by the way you may want to change your shorts. At some point   
in time others will smell you," I say walking off to where all the fighters   
go. I look around. I need to get something to eat.  
"Hey you!" I yell to a man in a blue gi.  
"Who, me? he asks, pointing to himself.  
"No, the sugar cookie man behind you," I say  
"Oh! Where?" he asks, turning around. I just shake my head.  
"Hey you said there was a sugar cookie man behind me," he says to me.  
"Look pal, I don't care! Just tell me where the free food is," I demand.  
"Well, the are no longer giving out food to the fighters," he says.  
"Well I'm fucked. I guess I will just starve to death," I say, turning to   
leave  
"Hey where are you going?" he asks me  
"Well I only entered to get food to eat," I say, stopping for some odd   
reason.  
"What about the money? You could use that to buy food with," he says to me.  
"Well, you have to have energy to fight and you need food to get energy." I   
say as I turn face to him.  
"Well when has the last time you ate?" he asks me.  
"A good bit ago," I say.  
"What, yesterday?" he asks. I shake my head no. "What, four days ago?" he   
ask again.  
I shake my head no once more."I'll tell you what, you go to the diner back   
there and get whatever you want to eat. Tell them to bill it to Son, Gohan.   
I won't take no for an answer," he says. I just smirk  
"Like I would turn down food that I don't have to pay for." I say walking   
off.  
  
Goten's p.o.v.  
I wait five hours. No Syeira. Damn, that child is as stubborn as her father   
-ER- the other one. I sit down on the couch, my eyes glued to the clock.  
10 minutes...  
15...  
20-  
I finally jump up. That blasted child has been gone 5 hours too long! This   
is Trunks' fault! I know it. I may not know how, but it just is ! If I were   
in my right mind right now I would run and hunt down his scrawny, tight-   
very fine- ass down and well, I don't know what I would do, but it would   
not be good.  
"Okay, what did I do when I had a problem when I was young? I went to   
Trunks. Trunks is not an option!" I whine. What else am I to do? My ten   
year old baby girl is missing!  
"I want my daddy!" I blink. That's it! Daddy! I run out the door, destroying   
it in the process. I run into my former home, distorting that door as well.   
I hope they don't mind. I look around to see dad staring at me.  
"You're alive!" he says to me.  
"Yes but that is not important right now!" I say to him  
"What do you mean it is not important right now?! You have been gone for   
almost eleven years and all of a sudden you come back," he says to me. "What   
do you have to say for yourself?" he asks.  
"Well... that my baby is missing and I yelled at her and she stormed out   
'cause I wouldn't tell her about Trunks and she is probably dead in some   
street or she has joined some biker gang and is now known as Betty the   
Killer!" I whine.  
"Slow down, now, what did you say?" he asks me. I take a deep breath and   
try to explain again. I get punched in the face. I blink at him.  
"Thanks, I needed that," I say.  
"Okay. Slowly, tell me what happened and why you left. What made you come   
back and why are you so upset?" he asked.  
I just blink at him and yell.  
"Did you just not hear anything I just said?!"  
"No!"  
I growl.  
"Why aren't you dead?!" he asks me.  
"What? Why would I be dead?" I ask sitting down and staring at my dad.  
"Well, it has been ten years, ten months, and five days... and well... no   
Goten, no ki from Goten... the common asumption is that you are dead."  
"Oh that is not important right now! Didn't you just hear the fact that my   
baby girl is missing?" I whine.  
"What baby huh?" He says.  
"Yes my baby is missing she will starve to death!" I grab my head.  
"Hold on! When did you have a baby and who is the mother?" He asks.  
"Mother! Why would I need a mother?" I ask. Goku scratches his head.  
"Well, I'm not the smartest person ever, but it takes a girl and a boy to   
have a baby. Did Chichi fail to give you the banana and the doughnut talk?"   
he asks me. My eyes widened.  
"Wha... no! Trunks is the father!" I say looking at him.  
"Trunks? Why do you have Trunks' kid? When did he have a kid?" he asks,   
walking over and sitting next to me. "And who is the mother?" he asks me.  
"There is no mother," I say once more.  
"How could there not be?! You need a girl to have a baby!" he says turning   
to face me.  
"Did you just call me a girl?" I ask him, as he falls off the seat and onto   
the floor.  
"Dad are you ok?"  
"I'm fine! Okay tell me why you have Trunks' baby." I pause and look at him,   
then out to the settng sun.  
"Look, this is getting us nowhere fast. Trunks found a way ten yeas ago-"  
"Ten years, ten months, five days ago." I shake my head.  
"Whatever, don't interrupt me. So, Trunks found a way for me to have his   
baby. Then after we did the experiment I was on my way home and my tail came   
back... and... I saw him kissing some bitch, and got the dragon balls and   
made some wishes. I wished for all saiyajin born after that day to be able   
to keep their tails and to hide my ki. But it also affected her so I can not   
sense her either... but I did a good job of raising her on my own until a   
couple of weeks ago," I say.  
"Why didn't you say that the first time?" he asks.  
"I was not worried about him. What I am worried about is my baby girl who   
dosen't have any of her capsules or her jacket or any money to get food. Oh   
no," I say, standing up.  
"What's wrong?" he asks me.  
"She hasn't had any food since breakfast and for some odd reason she gets up   
at 4 to train."  
"Okay then, we look at all the places that have free food," he says.  
"Looking in places that offer money to fighters to wouldn't hurt either," I   
say out loud.  
"Hey then, I know where she is, after all she is half sayjian" he says.  
"No, she is more like 80 percent sayjian. You see you have to take the   
strogest genes but there are human genes stronger than sayjian ones. Like   
her hair and eyes. Her eyes are the same color as her fathers. And she has   
like teal highlights in her black hair. It's about down to the middle of her   
back."  
"Goten I think I know were she may be- at the local tournament," he says to   
me.  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" I ask him as I start to fly off.  
"Hey wait! We don't need to fly- I can I.T. us there," he says, grabbing   
onto my foot and putting two of his fingers up to his forhead. We appear in   
front of a monk sitting in a chair.  
"Hello, I need to go back there and look for my daughter," I say to him.  
"Sir, I can assure you that there is no child back there without a parent   
signature. Anyway only fighters are allowed back there. So you can not go,"   
he tells me.  
"Oh really," I start to say but dad asks the guy something before I can   
finish.  
"What happened to the table that you use as the sign in desk?"  
"Dad what the hell does that have to do with finding my baby?!" I yell at   
him.  
"Well it was broken in half by a fighter in the junior division," the monk   
says to us.  
"Is it too late to sign up to fight?" I ask.  
"No do you want to give it a try?" he asks. I just nod my head  
"Okay I need your first and last name please?" he asks me.  
"Um, it's-" I look around trying to think of something I can use as a name   
so that no one knows who I am.  
"His first name is Netog and his last name is Nos," my dad says to the monk.  
"Can you please spell that for me?" he asks.  
"N-e-t-o-g and N-o-s," dad spells out.  
"Thanks," I tell him, walking in the back looking for Syeira.  
  
Syeira's p.o.v.  
I walk into the diner. A little man walks up to me.  
"How many?" he asks  
"One, oh and I am s'posed to tell you to put it on Son Gohan's bill... He   
said he was buying me whatever I wanted to eat."  
"I tell the waiter, ah yes, he always helps someone in need and from the   
sound of your stomach you haven't eaten in a while," he tells me.  
I blush and nod my head. He takes me to a table and hands me a menu. I look   
at it calmly.  
"Okay I will take ten dishes of everything," I say.  
"But young lady, you can not order food to go," he tells me.  
"I'm not!" I growl at him, causing him to run off to get my order if he   
knows what is good for him. In less than 15 minuents my food is sitting in   
front of me. As I eat I hear two other waiters talk.  
"You know that girl ordered over a hunred dishes?"  
"How many has she eaten?" the other asks. I turn and growl at them. They   
hurry off, most likely wanting to know how I heard them. After I finish I   
get up to leave just as they are calling the fighters of the junior trunmant   
back.  
"Finally! It is about fucking time," I say as I sprint to the back.  
"Wow, there are only like 15 kids here," I say out loud to myself.  
"You know talking to yourself is bad for you. You might start answering   
yourself one day," says the girl I saw earlier with her father. I just growl   
and glare at her before answering her.  
"Who the fuck asked you?!" I tell her, walking off to sit under a tree. I   
pull out the picture that I took from the box in my dads room. Okay, so that   
is my father, and that is the guy that bought me my food. That has to be   
dad. I look at the little girls in the picture one of them looks just like   
the girl sitting on the ground a little bit from me. I watch as she gets up   
and comes over to me. I put the picture back up.  
"You know, not too many people talk to me like that. I like you," she tells   
me.  
"Oh goodie, now we can be best friends," I say sarcastically.  
"Look, why don't you go tell your daddy that I was mean to you or   
something." I say, getting up.  
"Well for one, my dad dosen't know I'm here nor does my mom. My uncle   
brought me. He happens to be Trunks Briefs!" she says looking at me.  
"Should I give a fuck?" I ask her.  
"Man I can not wait to get you in the ring, that way you can run crying to   
your father," she growls at me. I raise my eyebrow at this.  
"I happen to be here by myself! I don't have a father and as for my other   
parent, they lied to me all my life, and hell, even if I go back I won't   
ever talk to him again!" I say, walking off.  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea. But it is brave for you to come all this way by   
yourself," she says to me  
"Don't feel sorry for me. You know what? I think I do like you," I   
say walking out to the ring  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asks.  
"To fight, we can talk more when I get back," I say, climbing into the   
ring..  
"Okay," she shouts making my cringe. I walk out of the ring a few seconds   
after the announcer calls a ring out.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that? Did your mom teach you? Why did she   
let you dye your hair?" she asks me.  
"You are full of questions that only I have the answers to but you know   
what? I don't trust you enough to tell you just yet," I say, walking off.  
"That is not fair," she whines. I turn and glare at her.  
"Don't you ever fucking do that again," I growl at her,making the other kid   
in back run to the other side of the room  
"Why?" she asks me.  
"It hurts my ears you baka," I snap at her.  
"Oh, so do you want to play go fish with us or not?" she asks me.  
"No, I would rather play poker," I say walking off. It is the semifinals and   
there are only four of us left. Two boys brothers, Red and Blue, then Evaina   
and myself of course. Blue walks over to me.  
"Hello, so who do you think will when in the match between my borther and   
you friend?" he asks me.  
"First off, she is not my friend, and she will win," I say calmly.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Facts," I state. "I don't fight weaklings and she is stronger then you and   
your brother." I say to him. He just walks off. I sit down next to the wall,   
and just my luck, my new best friend comes and sits next to me.  
"Whatever you told him made him mad and his brother too," she tells me.  
"I told him that we would win," I tell her before she can ask. "When are   
they going to let us finish this thing?" I growl.  
"Hello, there happens to be lightning out there."  
"So?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.  
"It's no big deal to me, I don't believe it would hurt me," I say as they   
call me and Blue out to the ring.  
"I'd swear she was part saiyajin," I hear her say as I knock Blue out of the   
ring. I stat to walk back out when I hear an old friend yell at me:  
"You are still a lousy fighter and a demon spawn! No wait, you're a devil!   
Just like dear old dad," he yells. I turn and face him instead of walking   
backstage. Like I would have... I could not turn down the opportunity to   
fuck with them. I walk over the wall and jump on top of it.  
"Look, you know that I'm stronger than you, but I hate to tell you this, my   
dad isn't here to save you from me. I think I will blast you into the next   
dimension for talking like that about him," I growl as he faints. Just as I   
jump off the wall I hear a man say 'She would make a good saiyajin!' and a   
woman I guess is his wife yell 'Vegeta!' and smack him. I laugh at this and   
walk backstage.  
"You're up," I say to Red and Evaina."See you in the next round Evaina." I   
walked off to get a drink.  
"All adult fighters, please come to the back." I hear announcer say. Oh   
fuck, is that my dad? Shit! Yes! Shit, how the fuck did he find me? Need it   
fixed so he doesn't know it's me. I could try the watch that I made. I look   
over at my dad looking for me and push the purple button. I walk up to him.  
"Hello, are you lost? You don't look like a fight."  
Giggling, I hear him growl before answering me.  
"I'm not lost! I happen to be looking for my daughter."  
"Oh, so you lost her," I say.  
"No, she took off after we had a fight."  
"Nos, Netog please come to the ring."  
"Shit! I didn't want to stay but if she fights in the tournament that is   
where she will be," he says, walking off.  
"You're welcome, jerk!" I yell at him then turn to walk off to the back.  
  
Goku's p.o.v.  
I'm running. Well, trying to run thought the crowd. I just give up and feel   
for the gang's ki only to realize that there are a couple in the row in   
front of me. I jump down landing next to Videl.  
"Hey guys," I say, causing Videl to jump.  
"Goku, what are you doing here?" she asks me. "Well, I here helping- Hey   
Bra, I thought you weren't going to let Evaina take part in the tournament?"   
I ask.  
"I wasn't, but Trunks signed her up," Bra growled.  
"Kakarotto why are you here?" Vegeta asked me.  
"Oh yeah that is what I was going to tell you. I am helping Goten look for   
his daughter. I'm looking out here and he is looking in the back.  
"Um, Goku? Goten isn't alive any more," Bulma says.  
"I think eating his own cooking made him lose what little mind he had,"   
Vegeta says.  
"No,I have not lost my mind. Oh my god, that's her!" I say, pointing to the   
ring.  
"Her who?" Bulma asked.  
"Goten's kid! " Evaina and Syeira walked into the ring.  
  
Syeira's p.o.v.  
I walk out to the ring after Evaina. I hear someone in the crowd say   
something about me.  
I look at where the adult fighters are standing. My parents are standing   
right next to eachother.  
"Um..."  
"All right! This is going to be a good match! After the skills both of these   
young ladies showed today, I would not be surprised if they could hold their   
own with the aduts.  
"I can't do that. I don't want to hurt them," I say.  
"Yeah, we got too much enegry for them! We can outlast most of them," Evaina   
says.  
"I can out last them all," I say.  
"Okay, Syeria and Evaina! Lets get the fight started." The announcer says as   
I look over to the side lines and wave at my dad. I hear him growl at me. I   
turn back to face Evaina who throws a punch at me. I dodge the punch. I want   
to have a good fight, so I need to end this now.  
"Look, if I win this match, would I get to face the world chump from last   
year?" I ask.  
"Hey, that's 'champ,' and yes you do, but only if you win," she tells me.  
"Oh good then, I won't feel bad about beating you," I say while jumping up   
into the air. She jumps in the air after me and I get her in a headlock.  
"You know it is too bad, I thought this would be a good fight, not like the   
others," I say.  
"Why is that?" she asks me, trying to get loose.  
"Well I figured that fighting someone else with saiyajin blood in them would   
be a challenge not child's play," I say before throwing her to the ground. I   
land in the ring. "I told you I was going to face him," I say, as she gets   
up, to my surprise. She walks over to a wall and jumps into the crowd then   
walks up to her family.  
"So do I get to kick the crap out of your world chump now or do I have to   
wait till he fights with the adults?" I ask as the guy walks into the ring.  
"You know you just fought a very stong kid." he tells me.  
"Ah but I am stronger and will always be. To tell you the truth it was   
sad... a saiyajin as weak as her." I look at him, then the others in the   
stand and then at my dad who at this point looks like he wants to kill me. I   
just smirk at him and do a jump kick,knocking him out of the ring but he   
doesn't land on the ground. He looks at me and growls. I fly into the air.  
"Okay, who are you?" he asks me.  
"To tell you the truth, I'm the one who will win this match," I say.  
"Oh really now," he says, hitting me in the stomach. I hear my dad growl.  
"Oh, one more thing! I also happen to be your niece!" I tell him.  
"What? You can't be!" he tells me.  
"Oh really? I can prove it to you," I say.  
"Then do it... if you are my niece."  
"I can go super," I say, powering up and hitting him to the ground. I power   
down and look at my dad.  
"You should have told me," I say, walking off. I watch as the adults fight.   
Needless to say it, came down to both my parents,my uncle, and someone   
else.  
  
  
Trunks p.o.v.  
I keep thinking about what that girl said and did. The fact that she said   
she was Goten's daughter pissed me off, and then she goes super. It just   
proves that he was not true to me. This is going to be a good match! They   
let Gohan and the Netog person go first. Man, he looks like Goten and smells   
like him too, I think as he walks past me. To my surprise he holds his own   
against Gohan.  
"Hello," I hear someone say to me. I turn and look at the person who is   
talking to me.  
"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" I growl at her for some reason.  
"My you have a temper," she tells me.  
"Look, brat-"  
"Syeira."  
"What?"  
"My name is Syeira!" Syeira tells me  
"Whatever."  
"I know why he left, but I don't plan on telling an asshole like you,"  
"Ring out!" the announcer says out loud. We both turn. By the time I turn   
back to ask her something she was gone. That Netog person walks past me once   
more. Man, he really smells like Goten.  
"Trunks, come on you need to get out in the ring we got a fight to take care   
of!" Pan says bringing me out of my train of lust.  
"Okay, lets get this over with," I tell her, walking out to the ring. I   
watch as she powers up.  
"Pan, be carefull you might go super," I warn her.  
"All right, but I don't see why it matters, that kid did," Pan tells me.  
"Man, what grandpa came and told us is true," Pan says.  
"What did he tell you?" I ask.  
"Well that he is here with Goten looking for his daughter who happens to be   
that Syeira kid." Pan says. I growl at her.  
"Pan, I think you took one to many lessons from my dad trying to use cheap   
shots like that to beat me," I yell powering up to super.  
  
Pan's p.o.v.  
Shit.  
"Hey, you said no going super!" I yell to Trunks.  
"How can you try to beat me like that? Pan you should be ashamed of yourself   
telling me that Goten is alive!" Trunks yells.  
"But he is here! And alive, I mean. His kid just beat the shit out of my   
dad! Netog is Goten spelled backwards," I tell him but he is not listening.   
I am so fucked. He just keeps powering up. He walks over to me and places   
his hand on my head at first. I don't think he is doing any thing till he   
pushes. I go flying out of the ring and through two walls. Like I said: I   
fucked.  
"Well I think I better go get a senzu bean," I hear some one say before   
everything goes black  
  
Trunks' p.o.v.  
I can not believe she tried to beat me like that. Why that little bitch!  
~Hey! watch how you talk about my niece.~  
~Goten is that you ?~  
~No, it is the tooth fairy.~  
~Where have you been? How did you get here? Why did you go?~  
~I will tell you later.~  
~What? Why later?~  
~You have a fight to take care of.~  
"AGH!" I yell  
"What is wrong Trunks?" Gohan asks.  
"Goten is alive!" I say looking at Gohan.  
"I know, dad came and told us not to long ago." Gohan tells me.  
'"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask.  
"We were told not to. Lets get this over with and then we can get on to the   
special round," he says as he attacks me. He almost hits me out of the ring.  
"What? How come?" I ask him.  
"I told them not to," I hear. It is the kid I was talking to before... but   
how did they know I would hear them? I look around the outside of the ring   
and shot her. She just waves at me with her tail. Tail...wait... tonight is   
a full moon.  
"Look out," she mouths to me. I turn around just as Gohan hits me in the   
back, causing me to fall out of the ring.  
"All right, now that we have that all done with, do you want to get right on   
with the special round?" the announcer asks us.  
"Sure, why not?" I tell him.  
"Okay, all fighters come out! The first round is Syeira vs.Netog! Second   
round is Pan vs. Trunks! Third round Evaina vs. 18! Last round Marron vs.   
Gohan! I just hope that Miss Pan will be able to with stand another round   
with Trunks here."  
  
Syeira Êp.o.v.  
I watch as all of the other fighters leave the ring.  
"Okay fight!"the announcer says. I can not stop the smirk that comes across   
my face. I am so going to beat the shit out of dad. He still think I only   
know what he taught me. He still hasn't got a clue that I am the local hero   
everyone in town talks about.  
"Um, aren't you two supposed to fight?" the announcer asks. My dad just   
rolls his eyes.  
"How do you expect my to fight my own child?" he tells him. I just growl at   
him.  
"Thats your daughter. Wow." he says.  
"He just said that you dumb ass. I mean, how hard is it to believe that a   
father and daughter don't enter a tournament at the same time. Just look at   
the world chump and his pathetic excuse as a fighter for a daughter," I say,   
clearly putting my father into a stay of shock.  
"What, didn't think I would know those types of words? After all, I am my   
fathers daughter, or so you say," I tell him.  
"I have just been informed that this not just any match, but a   
father-daughter match" the announcer says into his mic. I turn and growl at   
him, making him run to the other side of the ring. I turn back and look at   
my dad who is starting to walk out of the ring... I run over and stand in   
front of him  
"Oh no you don't!"  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?! I hate you because of that you know!" I   
scream as the tears start to sting my eye. A sad looks crosses his face. "   
Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.  
"We will talk after you are done here."  
"But it hurts the most because you lied to me." I yell at him.  
"No, I never lied to you Syeira!" He yells at me.  
"No you just never told me the truth! All my life the one thing I wanted   
from you was to know about my parents! Both of them!" My dad knelt down   
beside me and put his hand on my sholder  
"You don't know what I went through," he says softly to me.  
"No, that is cause you won't tell me, but I have damn good idea what it must   
have been like," I say shoving his hand off. "Let's do it like this: if you   
win I will go home, no more running away. If I win you have to face your   
past," I tell him, stepping into a fight stance.  
"I can't, it hurts to much," he says biting his lip to keep himself from   
crying.  
"The past is past! The only fucking thing you can do is learn from it!" I   
say. The next thing I know is he is a super. "Well. I never knew you could   
do that dad."  
"Same thing could be said about you. When did you first turn-"  
At that I sit down, making him blink at me .  
"Well, I was just a baby. I was real little." 


	2. note to readers

I will be redoing this story. I will repost chapter one with a better beginning 


End file.
